Ghost Crusaders
(Acolyte Naerina finds a note stitched onto a pile of data-slates.) The Ghost Crusaders are a loyalist Space Marine chapter of an Unknown Founding and uncertain lineage. Very little is known in the way structure of the chapter as they have no particular homeworld on record, making them officially a crusading chapter. However there have been a multitude of records of these Astartes engagements as interestingly their fleets arrive when an Imperial Crusade is collapsing or when Imperial Hive Worlds are under siege. This leads some to speculate them to be a successor chapter of the Salamanders due to the selfless nature in defending Imperial lives. However upon examination of some of their fallen there were no visible mutations in their gene seed commonly seen within the sons of Vulkan. Afterwards upon questioning to an Apothecary of the chapter as he collected the gene seed of the fallen, demanding to know of who they were. The Apothecary only responded with the words Pulvis et umbra sumus meaning "We are but dust and shadow," in High Gothic. Chapter History The Ghost Crusaders have been believed to have first appeared in M36 during the Age of Apostasy where they were discovered by High Confessor Kal Crassus, a member of the Ecclesiarchy loyal to Goge Vandire upon the Shrine World of Lilith Genaris. Where a stream of rebellions orchestrated by Crassus in an attempt to enforce the rule of Vandire, were suddenly and violently vanquished before forces loyal to the High Confessor could arrive in time. Even though the High Confessor preached it was due to the judgement of Goge Vandire, rumors began to spread amongst the citizenry of large men in pale power armor appearing suddenly as attacks by the sponsored rebel groups were beginning but were quickly gunned down in a flurry of thunderous bolter fire and gored upon their blades until finally the fighting would fall silent and the mysterious Astartes would leave as quickly as they appeared. As the rumors became more and more popular, people treated them with a mixture of awe and terror, believing the Emperor having sent judges to harshly punish them. It wouldn't be until a few months later when citizens would awaken to find the Chapel home to High Confessor Crassus to have been a warzone, with the stormtroopers most loyal to him all dead. And the High Confessor himself impaled on the perimeter fence. Three years later, a task force of Vandire's Brides of the Emperor were deployed to the planet, under orders to purge the entire world, city by city from Vandire claiming them to have fallen into the worship of Chaos after the death of one of his minions. However as the women arrived in the Shrine World's capital of Edenis during the night they were ambushed by the Ghost Crusaders' 1st Company, seemingly to have hidden themselves amongst the populace waiting for the Brides to arrive. The task force of Vandire's Brides were mercilessly slaughtered down to a single woman, as Derethea Allassus, the Canoness in charge of the task force was sent back to the Imperial Navy vessel that had transported the brides there. As she had been purposely left alive, though stripped of her power armor and equipment by the Chapter’s tech marines with the words Qui oblivisci morietur engraved into her back translating to "Death comes to those who forget" in High Gothic. The ship's captain would later report sighting unidentified Astartes Imperial vessels leaving the sector for destinations unknown. The Ghost Crusaders were later seen again during the uprising in Segmentum Solar against Goge Vandire and the Brides of the Emperor, as the coalition forces led by Sebastien Thor were approached by then-Chapter Master Adrien Savat, as well as his personal council of the Chapter’s Reclusiarch, Chief Apothecary, Chief Techmarine, and Chief Librarian as they gave their assistance to Sebastien’s cause. The conflict led to the deployment of the Ghost Crusaders' 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th companies as their Astartes cousins seemed just as confused as the allied Imperial Forces were as to the Astartes origins. As upon the conclusion of the conflict the Chapters senior council were immediately brought in for questioning by the Inquisition, with the chapters Chief Apothecary personally delivering their chapters gene seed tithe. Although records stating the Chapter's possible primogenitor were mysteriously deleted by Inquisitor Dietrich Koln of the Ordo Malleus for reasons unknown. As the most substantial data that could be recovered from that day was the testimony of Chapter Master Adrien Savat, claiming that his chapter fights for repentance and redemption in the name of the Dark Seer. A moniker they give to who is strongly believed by the Inquisition to be Konrad Curze, Primarch of the Night Lords Traitor Legion, evidence supported by the chapter's Reclusiarch, who confessed the dark blue fabric the Astartes wear on their power armor is their symbol of mourning over a 'Great Sin' committed long ago. Notable Campaigns WAAAGH! DaggahSmasha The Ghost Crusaders wouldn’t be seen again until 267.M38 in the Davarin Sector of Segmentum Obscurus, where they joined elements of the 67th Regiment of the Valhallan Ice Warriors and the 32nd Armored Regiment of the Tallarn Desert Raiders on a crusade in reclaiming the sector from the Ork Warboss DaggahSmasha and his WAAAGH! Where the 7th and 8th Companies were met with heavy losses despite being successful in eliminating the warboss and pushing most of his forces out of the sector. Kabal of the Venomous Fan In 342.M38 upon the Hive World of Sethis Prime, the Ghost Crusaders 5th Company engaged the Drukhari Kabal of the Venomous Fang as they attempted raiding the planet for slaves and kidnapping Cecilia Mellaris, a well known Imperial noble and Navigator who had been visiting the world inspecting the investments of her family's house. The Kabal was quickly wiped out when forces of the Ordo Xenos of the Inquisition arrived to investigate the incident, Cecilia was found amongst the survivors sitting next to a fallen Ghost Crusader Astartes. She later explained the incident in detail to Inquisitor Jara Dallius, the lead investigator to the Sethis incident as upon the deployment of the Deathwatch Kill team the Blackshield in the team known as Keveus Allen would remark upon the fallen Ghost Crusaders bodies they found with profound sorrow. Vallaris Uprising In 556.M39, upon the Forge World of Vallaris that had been nearly lost in an uprising to a company of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion was quelled by the Ghost Crusaders 10th Company where the Dark Apostle known as Brius the Prophet would offer to have the Chapter join them. As he claimed the Ghost Crusaders as being lost souls seeking false redemption. The 10th Company Captain immediately refused as he ordered the summary executions of captured cultists before driving the Word Bearers away from the planet. As a reward from the Mechanicus upon the world the Ghost Crusaders were given extra equipment before leaving the world. Attack of Saim-Hann In 677.M40 during a sudden surprise attack from an Eldar Warhost of Craftworld Saim-Hann upon the ocean world of Jannus Minus as Aeldari forces surrounded local PDF forces and the Ghost Crusaders 8th Company accompanied by their Reclusiarch Tethinus Dastarch. Where upon demands of surrender were made by the Warhosts Autarch after a series of rapid hit and run assaults cutting off the Astartes and PDF forces from escape as they defended civilians within the city shelters. Instead of giving into the Aeldari's demands Tethinius would only respond with what is considered to be the Chapter's battle-cry and motto, "We die unvanquished!" The resulting final battle led to the warhost retreating back into the Webway with the Reclusiarch taking three squads of the 8th Company’s veterans pursuing after them inside their Thunderhawks, never to be seen again. Attack of Gorkimaegon It was in 433.M41 where the first Ghost Crusaders members would be recorded serving in the Deathwatch in Kill teams alongside Blackshields. Two such teams were deployed in response to an Ork Warband attempting to conquer the Forge World of Fouzen led by an Ork Weirdboy known as Gorkimaegon attempting to conquer Fouzen to rebuild the ancient Ork empire. However he would be slain in battle by a member of the Ghost Crusaders Librarius known as Devitus. Hive Fleet Grendel It wouldn't be until later in 767.M41 where the Ghost Crusaders would encounter Hive Fleet Grendel upon the Shrine World of Paraius Secundus where the entire chapter was committed in its defense fighting alongside elements of the Order of Our Martyred Lady of the Adepta Sororitas and 337th Cadian Armored regiment of the Imperial Guard. The battle led to the near annihilation of nearly half the chapter lost in the fighting as Imperial Forces led by Wolf Lord Erik Morkai and the 4th Great Company of the Space Wolves as they assaulted Hive Fleet Grendel. This led to the destruction of the fleets Hive ship causing the rest of the Tyranids to retreat. 13th Black Crusade The Ghost Crusaders wouldn't be sighted again until Abbadon's 13th Black Crusade upon Cadia where once again the entire chapter was committed to the planet’s defense and later evacuation as its companies and fleet were heavily battered by the Traitor Legions. Despite this as Imperial Forces fled the Ghost Crusaders assisted Imperial Guardsmen, Sororitas, and Astartes allies alike in fighting off the pursuing Black Legion before finally being rescued by the Ynnari. Upon later return to the Ultramarines homeworld of Macragge and the resurrection of Roboute Guiliman the Ghost Crusaders accompanied the Primarch on the Terran Crusade. Later remnants of the Chapter's fleet and mixed elements of the chapter's 6th and 2nd Companies led by Captains Vaank and Lecitus would assist the mysterious Astartes known as Cypher and his warband of Fallen in the rescue of the Ultramarines Primarch as well as their captured battle brothers. It is unknown as to the whereabouts of the Ghost Crusaders chapter since then as it is believed after the chapters return to Terra with Roboute Guiliman. The current Chapter Master Kael Nuvistan would lead his brothers in later assisting Guiliman upon the Indomitus Crusade although no present record of any conflicts they participated in has been found. Gene-Seed It is believed that the Ghost Crusaders have a unique mutation in their gene-seed where members of the chapter receive enhanced pre-cognition. As while in battle they receive visions of their own deaths, allowing for increased awareness, it is theorized they're are more possible mutations however due to the Chapter's nomadic nature, most investigations by the Inquisition have been stopped cold. Chapter Beliefs Recruitment The Ghost Crusaders have no particular criteria for recruitment, as they are a crusading chapter they have what is known as the "Grim Payment" similar to the Tithe traditions of the Carcharadons Space Marine chapter. As upon completion of an operation upon a heavily populated world, members of the Chapter's Chaplaincy will gather volunteers as Apothecaries will perform medical tests on the neophytes. As then the recruits are prepped for long term void travel where it is believed they start the first phase of their training. Organisation Despite the little information gathered of their chapter structure it is believed that they do follow the Codex Astartes penned by Roboute Guilliman to with some deviations, for example, the Chapter has no specified Scout Company, as the Chapters Scouts are mixed into what are believed to be 10 Space Marine companies, though some speculate there to be an 11th Company. As even the chapter's 6th Company only consists of Assault Marines and Terminators, having been first sighted within Segmentum Tempestus on the Agri-World of Femanis Tion, rooting out remnants of Goge Vandire's regime and showing a rather interesting streak of restraint; targeting Administratum buildings in particular held by the Vandire fanatics and ensuring little to no civilian casualties before sending a signal to a nearby Imperial Navy patrol to come restore order to the planet. Command Ranks 1st Company Captain- 'Stalker' 2nd Company Captain- 'Phantom' 3rd Company Captain- 'Shadow' 4th Company Captain- 'Predator' 5th Company Captain- 'Haunter' 6tth Company Captain- 'Reaper' 7th Company Captain- 'Homunculus' 8th Company Captain- 'Ripper' 9th Company Captain- 'Impaler' 10th Company Captain- 'Grinder' 11th Company Captain- 'Harbinger' Veteran Ranks Judges Executioner Guard Line Formations 'Harvest' Formation 'Cursed' Formation 'Razor' Formation 'Decapitation' Formation 'Haunting' Formation Order of Battle Chapter Command Chapter High Council consisting of the Chapter Master, Master of the Forge, Master of Sanctity, and Chief Librarian Chapter Nightshroud Council consisting of the Chapters Company Captains Companies Combat Doctrine One unique trait of the Ghost Crusaders is the rather strange abundance of power scythes in place of Eviscerator chain swords that the chapter possesses within their armory. As many of the Chapter’s veteran assault marines were seen wielding such weaponry during the defense against Abbadon’s 13th Black Crusade. One such Assault Marine was Sergeant Kavith Vunnik who led his squad during 852 M41 where the chapter engaged the forces of the Fal’shia Tau sept attempted an invasion of Forge World Jinneas. This led to the Mechanicus on the Forge World sending a group of Tech Priests to accompany the chapter as a reward in helping maintain the marines equipment. It is believed that due to the unique differentiation of each separate Ghost Crusaders Astartes that they are a crusading chapter. As to date no suitable candidate for the possible homeworld of the chapter has been found. As the only information recovered to give a possible clue as to the chapters training of recruits and culture is for the Neophyte to recite what is known as the Litany of Redemption. Deathwatch Service As of the current date on the Imperial calendar, according to records by the Ordo Xenos, a total of 600,000 members of the Ghost Crusaders Space Marine chapter have paid service to the Deathwatch ever since their first recorded appearance within the organization in M41. As interestingly members of certain Kill teams are always seen serving alongside one of the mysterious Blackshield Astartes, whom warriors of the Ghost Crusaders find to be kindred spirits. Though no one has been able to gain further insight of this, as only the Watch Masters of the designated Watch fortresses these teams are stationed in know of the secret reasoning behind this preference of working with Blackshields. Notable Members Reclusiarch Tethinus Destarch- MIA Sergeant Kavith Vunnik-Active 2nd Company Captain Vaank Dathros-Active 6th Company Captain Lecitus Starris-Active Epistolary Devitus-Active Chapter Master Adrien Savat- KIA (Believed to have been slain sometime in M37 in a battle against an Iron Warriors warband) Chapter Master Kael Nuvistan-Active 5th Company Captain Severin Kallus-Active Chief Apothecary Kirian Nelkius-Active Chief Techmarine Vurren Kal-Active Reclusiarch Augustus Kane-Active Chief Librarian Alphard Lurnius-Active Chapter Fleet Within the chapter's fleet, due to the limited sightings and pict recordings by stations occupied by the Adeptus Mechanicus. It is believed that the fleet is made up a mixture of ships, some interestingly dating back to the Great Crusade. With 20 frigates, 17 Strike Cruisers, with the most notable being the three battle barges known as "Cursed Reaper", "Judgement's Wrath", and the "Executioner's Repentance". It is unknown as to which of these ships is the chapter's flagship as at least one of each of these ships have been seen at the head of an assault fleet whenever the Chapter is sighted during a great conflict. Chapter Relics 1. Relic-crafted lightning claws (believed to have been crafted by the Dark Seer himself. 2. Mk 3-5 helmets believed to have belonged to the Chapters founders 3. Dark Tome with a mysterious rune believed to have been written by the Chapters first Chief Librarian and Reclusiarch 4. Master-crafted power scythe (believed to have belonged to Chapter Master Adrien Savat) 5. Tome containing the Chapters trials and litanies required to be taught to neophytes 6. Runic power sword rumored to have been wielded by the Ghost Crusaders first Chapter Master Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Ghost Crusaders ''"We make war in the night so that others might see a new day." '' -Chaplain Jagen Kirtius About the Ghost Crusaders Videos Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed